


Lost & Found

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Betrayal, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Memory Loss, Mentions of Injuries, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan Au!, Peter Pan References, ScarletxNight - Freeform, jaebeom as peter pan, lost kids?, pirate crew got6, pirate jinyoung, stray kids as lost boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Peter Pan alternative universeJaebeom as Peter PanJinyoung as Captain Hook?Got5 as pirate crewStray Kids as Lost BoysBlackpink & RedVelvet mentions as mermaidsJinyoung and his crew have been to Neverland for 7 years now. He has a goal, he would give anything for, but Jaebeom, the flying teenie, seems to make it harder on him than necessary. But what is it, Jinyoung wants so much now?Entry for Got7 amino's WritersClub for July#GotTales





	1. 59 minutes

\------------------------------------------------------------

“I am bored.” A loud groan followed, then an annoyed huff as the young boy tried to think of something to do. He gave up soon, his childish temper taking over. “Channie, tell me a joke. I am bored to death!” The younger frowned, trying to think of something to lighten up his friend’s and leader’s mood soon, otherwise… He got stupidly dangerous ideas too fast, when he knew nothing better to do. “Eh, well: What is brown and sticky?” Chan grinned widely, expecting the other’s outburst of laughter soon enough. The other instead stared him deadpanned in the eyes: “Please don’t tell me it’s a damn stick.” His friend pouted disappointed: “It’s a normal stick, actually. Not enchanted or a damned one.”

The older jumped off his high seat, nearly throwing a tantrum out of annoyance, before he started to fall down. Right before he could hit the ground, probably breaking some bones, his body flew forward and arched back high into the air, perfectly in control. He was flying around aimlessly for some seconds, before he caught the last dying sun rays over their heads. His eyes became thoughtful, which Chan could not see, but he knew him too well: “What are you planning?” Before he could get any more suspicious, his friend flew up, waiting in the air, before a wide grin split his face, turning his eyes into crescents at his great idea. Oh, no. Chan was about to argue, when the boy flew through the roof, leaving him behind to yell after him with a groan: “Jaebeom! Come back!”

Chan knew where he was headed to, mischief surely making his eyes glimmer as night fell. The pirates were docking at dawn, getting provisions for exactly one hour, before they got back onto their ship. He was on his way to annoy his favorite pirate captain.

Jinyoung pulled his watch out, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. It was ridiculous, how day and night worked so normal in a place, where nothing was ever ‘normal’. Since they had made it to this side, everything was different. Plants grew until a certain degree and then not anymore, looking more plastic than natural. Animals were more intelligent, hard to catch and trick into anything, eyes knowingly watching . But what was surely the most curious thing was the fact, that humans on the island changed. Or moreover didn’t change at all.

Without realizing, the island made one forget their purpose, their memories becoming blurry until they didn’t know themselves anymore. Neverland. A place, where the wish of never getting older or dying of age became a reality. A cruel one at that. To Jinyoung this island was not the paradise it looked like, it was hell. Cursed, taking everything, that once made one human, ripping their minds apart. It had taken everything from him once already, but he would not give up.

His hand moved unconsciously towards his sternum, the cold metal greeting him with a calming effect, a medallion so familiar, he sometimes forgot it was even there, dangling around his neck. A trustworthy reminder not to forget himself, even without stepping onto the cursed island. His watch showed 8PM on point, making him turn around, away from the width of the waters they were on. “It’s time! Go in groups of two and three at least, get as many fruits and provisions as you can and then get back. No dawdling, be on time. 59minutes, not more, you got me?”

Five excited voices called back in unison: “Yes, Captain!” Before they dispersed like flies, making a run for it, racing each other to the sands. Their captain stayed back, leaning over the railing, watching them screech and laugh, play around like children as a heavy sigh left his lips: “I really wish you were here.” He had closed his eyes for what seemed only a few seconds, when a giggle made him crack open an eye. He didn’t look around, the sound too familiar. He sighed tiredly: “What do you want? Didn’t you have your fun today already?” The boy peeked around the main mast sideways. His face was a wide grin, making it difficult for Jinyoung to suppress the smile, threatening to show on his own. The boy smiled even wider, if it was possible: “So, you knew it was me!”

Jinyoung shook his head, turning away, making the boy come closer, gravitating towards him as if he couldn’t stand being ignored by the elder. Jinyoung’s smile faltered, watching him lie on his back in the air, cheekily smiling at him. He shook his head, to clear his mind, this was not the time to be nostalgic. “Of course, I did. Jackson may be crazy sometimes, but he would never steal a mermaid’s scale and put it into one of our barrels. And the others are too afraid of the mermaids.” Jaebeom let out a childish bark of laughter, too happy about his own prank. He leaned his face in both hands, turning onto his stomach, staring cutely at Jinyoung, wanting to hear the rest of the bedtime story.

Jinyoung opened his pocket watch, they had another half hour, before the hour was over, so he walked towards the Captain’s cabin, letting himself fall onto one of the sacks in front of it, they had turned them into comfy seats. Jaebeom floated after him, slowly coming down, to take a seat across of him, still in the same position: “And, Jinyoung-ah? What happened? The mermaids must have been furious! They kill for less than a scale.”

Jinyoung flicked his tongue disapprovingly: “It’s Hyung, you rascal. I am 23, how old are you Jaebeom-ah?” Unlike his steady tone, his eyes flickered at his own question. Maybe today was different? Maybe, he could- Jaebeom giggled: “You must be getting really old, Hyung. I told you a thousand times already: I am 16. But…you said you were 20?” He frowned, his look earnestly confused, making Jinyoung chuckle unwillingly, even as he felt helpless once again, he was just too cute: “Jaebeommie, that was three years ago. I taught you mathematics, don’t you remember? 20 + 3 = 23. You should know. Also, unlike you, I age.” His voice sounded like a scolding parent, making Jaebeom groan, he hated studying and the fact, that Jinyoung refused to stay on the island for more than an hour in order to not become like him and the others, but it was too late anyways, they don’t take adults, not like Jinyoung ever wanted to, he hated the island too much already. Jinyoung had achieved to teach Jaebeom the basics of numbers and reading these last few years more by making the lessons look like games than anything. Jaebeom floated back up, looking like he wanted to leave again, Jinyoung hid a sly grin: “The mermaids…”

And with this, he had his full attention again, making him nearly drop back onto the sacks with an “oof”, he scrambled upright: “Tell me! Tell me!” Jinyoung sighed satisfied, he was still such a child. “They were furious. The mermaid, who’s scale it was, you deliberately chose Irene, right?” Jaebeom nodded enthusiastically, loving it, when Jinyoung appreciated, what was hard work in his eyes. The other one shook his head in disbelief: “Well, she hates men more than any of the others…wanted to sink our ship and drown all of us right away.” Jaebeom nearly jumped in excitement at the outcome of his prank. “So, I tried to negotiate with her. Didn’t work out, but luckily, Jisoo and Lisa were close by. Jisoo is not just pretty and intelligent, but also fair, neutral. She was open for negotiations, gave us an hour to find the scale, making me swear, that none of my men took it. I did and found it soon enough. You hate wine, so you would put it into the salt bags or between fruits.”

Jaebeom pouted, his eyes flickering angrily: “Jisoo is just a fish, what so pretty about her? Also, she is no fun. Always so serious…I don’t like her. You are smart though for an adult! Seeing right through my tricks. Wine stinks and it made me feel sick, the last time.” Jinyoung shook his head with a tight smile: “You shouldn’t have started drinking with Jackson and the maknaes. He just wanted to catch you, after you got drunk anyways. Who would have thought, that you would still fly around, falling into the water after hitting a tree branch? I had to jump after you, with my clothes on, just for you to puke onto my ship after we were back. Wonderful.” Jaebeom’s face was serious for a moment, so unlike the boy Jinyoung knew from this island, his tone emotionless: “I don’t understand.” The elder one started to explain: “Wine is alcoholic. It lifts up your mood, but-“

The boy interrupted him, suddenly all serious, his tone urgent: “No, not that. I don’t understand, why you didn’t catch me or lock me up, when you had the chance. I slept in the captain’s cabin, with no window, totally out and you left the door open. You would have won, without a fight. You came here to catch me, right? So, why Jinyoung-ah?” The elder looked away, the horizon getting darker as time passed, he got up, flicking his watch open: “Five minutes, they will be back soon. You should leave, before I really catch you this time, Hyung.” The boy’s eyes flickered, something like a mix of anger and confusion as he shot up into the sky. Their encounter leaving a bitter taste in both their mouths, like most of the times. Jinyoung looked after him, while he disappeared into the darkness. A whisper on his lips: “You wouldn’t understand.” His hand clutched the little oval around his neck unconsciously once again. His solemn mood was broken, when he heard laughter and loud voices, his crew was back.

\--------------------------------------------------------


	2. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "World don't stop just because I'm in a bad mood  
> You don't know what love is 'til you holdin' onto somethin' that you can't lose  
> I swear I'm tryna get it together"  
> \- NF (Change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest part. The last one is nearly done.  
> Maybe gonna do a little sequel/prequel, but not sure yet.  
> Thanks for reading!

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Mark! Get them, they are trying to climb the foremast!” He heard the elder call back: “On it, Cap!” Before he jumped on the shrouds in the front. The children he followed screeched, climbing faster like little monkeys. Felix and Jisung. Jinyoung knew them well, making out everyone’s position overviewing the chaos on his ship. The Stray kids had tried to hi-jack them in the early morning hours. He had expected an attack, but not for them to come armed with knives and even pistols, they must have stolen from the ship over the years. They were all kids, none older than fifteen, he had expected slingshots and wooden swords, like usually, when they came to fight them for fun, poking their weapons into their sides. Not _arms_ , damn it!

His crew was going all out, trying not to be stabbed or shot to death, while keeping the kids from hurting themselves with weapons they could use more bad than good. He scanned the deck, counting: 2 on the mast with Mark, Youngjae had cornered another 2, Coco barking threatingly, holding them at bay, while Seungmin and Jeongin held onto each other, nearly crying in fear. BamBam was back to back with Yugyeom, defending themselves pretty well against Changbin and Minho, swinging swords back and forth. Not surprising the pirates, who were more used to the weapons. Jackson had just grabbed Woojin under his arm, who was squealing and yelling at the same time, hard to make out, if he was fighting or having fun at this point. With Hyunjin under deck…8. There were only eight of them, this means-

“Captain, Jinyoung, nice to meet you again.” He reacted just in time to roll to the side as the sword hit the railing, he was leaned over only a second ago. The sword was longer than the knives, the others carried. He jumped back to his feet, taking some cautious steps back: “Chan, nice to see you too. Must have been months since your last visit on our ship. Could I invite you for a tea or some juice?” The boy’s face darkened as he tried to pull his sword out of the wood, where it was stuck, his face turning red form the effort. Jinyoung looked back onto the wide deck, the others seemed fine, so he just had to stop their leader. “I don’t want to fight any of you, your kids could get hurt.”

Chan gave up on the sword, turning around with a pistol, he had stuffed into his pants probably. Jinyoung cursed internally, he should have grabbed and checked him, when he had the chance. He raised both arms in surrender, watching the boy carefully. “Give Hyunjin back. I know you locked him up! Let him go and I won’t kill you or any of your crew!” The elder looked back, trying to find hesitation or fear in his eyes, but he was unmoving. He was serious. “Channie, you are young, think about it. You shouldn-“ Jinyoung tried to sound as calming as possible in that situation, but the other clicked back on the hammer, the barrel aimed at Jinyoung’s chest. He was smart, from this distance, an amateur could have missed a headshot, but the upper body? Impossible. Though, the sound made Jinyoung blink, something was amiss…

He yelled at him the next moment though, not: “Don’t call me like that! Jaebeom seems to like you for a reason, I really can’t understand. You are a damn adult! You are all evil and bad. Lying and tricking others. Young? I have been way longer on this island than you have lived. I was here even before Jaebeom came, though I still followed him, because he took care of me, of us. Saving the others from adults like you. He was always fair and defended us against them, but when I told him, begged him to get rid of all the adults on this ship, he got angry. He promised to get Jinnie back, but he is locked up for three days now and I can’t just sit around, he must be so scared.” His voice broke, making him swallow hard as he steadied his arm again.

Jinyoung hadn’t expected, his hate being rooted this deeply, the words throwing him off completely. Jaebeom seemed to not like adults too and never letting his guard down in front of them, but this was different. He had no chance to calm the boy, if he just hated the idea of him breathing so much. Making him seethe with fury. Still, Jinyoung’s heart picked up at his words. Jaebeom had not been ready to hurt him and get Hyunjin back by force. He had not agreed to letting them die. He took a deep breath, his heart joyous and sad at the same time. He might have been about to die, but he never felt more alive in the last seven years than in this moment. He had moved Jaebeom’s heart, even if it was not more than a nudge. _It could be just enough_ , the little voice in his mind whispered. His hope rose with every beat of his frantic heart. As if his prayers were finally being heard, the voice he wished to hear so badly, called down to them: “Chan, what the hell are you doing? Stop right now!”

Jinyoung’s eyes snapped up as if the boy above him was gravity. Jaebeom looked angry, but underneath that was what made his breath hitch. Worry. He was worried for him? Or for all of them? He couldn’t make it out for certain, but Jinyoung knew, that it was all he could hope for, he stepped to the side, wanting to call out to Jaebeom, when Chan called back: “No, Jaebeom, I trusted you! I thought you cared about me, about us, but you seem to care _more_ for someone like him! _Why?_ I thought we were family, you said so. If you can’t let him go, I will have to make you…” His voice broke into a sob, but he pulled the trigger as steady as a marksman.

All Jinyoung could do, was squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the bullet to pierce him, knocking the air and life out of him. In the next second, three things happened at once: 1st, a strong wind passed by Jinyoung as his eyes were shut close, his body tensed, but nothing came. 2nd, there was a louder bang than he had expected, the shot sounding “wrong” and exploding. 3rd, a loud, bone shattering scream followed, full of pain and anguish, then a thud as a body fell to the ship’s deck. Jinyoung ripped his eyes open at the sound, breaking into cold sweat. His view was blocked by a smaller body, wide shoulders, even at that height. Jaebeom. He was standing in front of him. Did he really just-

Before his brain could even process the situation, Jaebeom jumped forward, sliding to the ground next to a still screaming Chan. Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the sight. Blood. There was blood around him, slowly, but surely pooling around the front of his shirt. Jaebeom leaned over him, his face fallen, desperate and ashen as he whispered over and over again: “No, no, no. This is not possible.” The fight on the wide deck had quietened down by now, probably from the bang more than anything else, but Jinyoung only registered the blood and Jaebeom’s face, his mind going hazy.

He felt nauseous, like blacking out any second. He reached out to steady himself with the help of the railings around him, his legs about to give in any second. He opened his mouth to scream, to call for help, but no tone came out. A déjà vu, pictures and sounds crashing over him. Memories, he had kept locked and hidden in the darkest corners of his mind, scared of their power over him, now loose. He tried to fix his gaze onto Chan, who was whimpering and sobbing now, Jaebeom totally helpless, only holding onto him as if it would make him good again. Jinyoung’s mind clicked, when he heard Chan’s words overlaying with the one in his mind: “Please make it stop, it hurts.”

Ignoring his wobbly legs, Jinyoung pushed forward, pulling himself together. This was no time to let past traumas take over. He pushed Jaebeom aside, falling to his own knees, looking over Chan, who was crying silently, his tears leaving clear streaks on his cheeks. He blinked several times, before he realized, that it was Jinyoung now. His breathing was shallow: “…please, Hyung…” Jinyoung yelled at the top of his lungs: “BamBam, Jackson! Get over here. NOW! And bring the first-aid kit and cloths!” Stomping and he was pushed aside by strong arms this time, taking his place. The two men trying to assess the damage as best as possible. Jackson sighed in relief, nodding at Jinyoung. He would be fine.

Jinyoung was still sitting on his behind, sighing heavily, when his eyes found Jaebeom, who was cowering in a corner, head in hands, shaking. He got up, crouching down next to him: “Jaebeom-ah, it’s okay. Don’t worry, they will patch Channie back up, I am sure of it. It was probably the gun backfiring…It must have been one of the older ones-“ Jaebeom pushed him away as he tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jinyoung would lie, if he said it didn’t hurt him. He felt guilty enough for one of the Stray Kids being injured. He had always tried to protect them in his own way, scaring them away and avoiding too much contact, afraid of them getting closer. Still, he had failed miserably, Chan’s cries and pain more than enough proof of that, but the captain didn’t back down, not when he was so close to reaching his goal of seven years. Jaebeom was finally doubting things, due to the current situation, he had to push him farther though, doubts weren’t what he needed. Regrets, he had to regret everything. The island, its living and dead things. Neverland.

The thought was sickening, but Jinyoung pushed through, he had to succeed today. The past 7 years had all build on this, on making Jaebeom regret, making him realize, that Neverland was hell and not paradise, like he believed. He reached out again, his words a low whisper, when his hand gripped the back of his neck, lightly: “You know, it’s not our fault and that’s what is bothering you, right?” Jinyoung was nearly knocked off his feet again, when Jaebeom leaped to his feet, jumping over the railings and into the ocean. He never hit the water though, The captain expecting him to fly up as he did some seconds later. Instead of crying or apologizing, he drew a dagger from his belt, pointing it at Jinyoung, who stood up slowly.

“ _Not your fault?_ You will regret ever coming to this island. Chan was right all along: All of this happened, because of some adults…again. Because of _you_.” His face was cold as steel, no emotions detectable as Jinyoung stepped away from the others, patching up the boy. His eyes on Jaebeom, he stepped backwards, hoping not to stumble into anything lying around. The boy was furious, but still unstable, he had to make him fall. Now. Jinyoung collected every ounce of his strength, putting it into the darkness residing him. No matter how many times his friends had tried to make him believe, he was good. He wasn’t. Jinyoung had never been the good one, unlike someone else. He had made him want to change, to suppress the darkness and reach for the light. Making him want to become better.

But he was gone now and Jinyoung had to grasp any straw, he could get. This may have been his last chance to get back, what he had lost so long ago. He had to hurt him in the most possible way. Jinyoung took a deep breath, his gaze colder than ice as he took his shot: “Chan believed in you. Still, you couldn’t do the only thing, he ever asked of you, no? He loved you like an older brother and you betrayed him, didn’t you?” His heart burst into millions of pieces, when he saw Jaebeom’s mask break apart at his words. He had peeled off any walls, the boy had built, making him crumble from inside out. His guilt and dark thoughts consuming him from inside out. Jinyoung’s voice was steady, unlike his inner turmoil.

His own heart screaming with pain, the voice begging him to stop, to not go any further, to not take his aim at Jaebeom. But Jinyoung was a child of pain, always had been and never gotten out of it fully. He once felt different: warmer, happier, joyous, when he was younger. When he was just sixteen. Jinyoung felt a single tear roll down his cheek, his face giving nothing else away as he stared down Jaebeom, who was floating high above him, catching his eyes nonetheless. Fear and darkness, oh so visible. All that was left, was to make him fall. His eyes were steady, his aim directly at the boy’s heart, taking his shot against his own pain, tearing himself apart: “No matter, how bad you make me seem to be, you know better. It was you, Jaebeom _-ah_. It’s your fault, Chan ended up like that. Hyunjin being locked up in a dark, little room, crying himself to sleep. It was all _you_.”

The captain could see the childish light in his eyes dying, even from the distance. His breath stopping for a second, before his eyes were full of tears, sliding down his face silently. Jinyoung watched him solemnly, waiting for him to break down completely, his own heart shattered already, feeling hollowed out. What Jinyoung didn’t expect was Jaebeom starting to sway in the air. He watched in horror as he was losing his balance, threatening to fall _physically_. He yelled at him, trying to get him to notice: “Jaebeom! Jaebeom-hyung, hold onto something. Get over to the main mast, the shrouds will catch you!” He was already running towards him, his legs hurting from all the emotional turmoil of the day.

Jaebeom was slowly blinking, he looked at Jinyoung, who was running like a madman into his direction, he had swayed away a lot, not too far from one of the masts now, his eyes empty. He made no effort to reach out, why should he? Jinyoung reached the shrouds with a jump, climbing up as fast as his body could, he was more than halfway at the top, when Jaebeom stared into nothingness again, now closer, Jinyoung heard him saying the next words like a whisper: “It was all a lie. This is not real.” The captain might have been crazy, but he didn’t care. He stretched as far as he could, one hand gripping the shrouds tightly, while he tried to reach the boy, who didn’t even glance at him. He heard the shouts from beneath them, telling him to climb back down and not be reckless, but he nearly jumped, when Jaebeom fell backwards without any warning, his eyes closed.

His hand still gripping the shrouds, tried to slow down their long way back down to the others and the hard deck, but he could only do so much with the other hand clutched around Jaebeom’s arm. He was starting to slip away too, as they fell, so Jinyoung held onto the more important thing to him, letting go with his other hand. Their fall rapidly sped up as he curled his whole body around Jaebeom, shielding his head and body with his own. The captain felt a sharp pain at his side, rolling and falling deeper, no mercy in sight. And then it was suddenly over. They reached the deck ungracefully and with a loud groan and thud as they rolled against the railing, bringing them to an abrupt stop.

Jinyoung’s head was throbbing as he tried to open his eyes, he slowly opened his arms, seeing an also groaning Jaebeom, blinking up at him in confusion and fear. The elder sighed in relief, he seemed fine, surely full of bruises later on, but in one piece and alive. He smiled down at the boy, letting him go. Before he could make any more moves, they were surrounded by the others, Mark’s pale face appearing next to Yugyeom, who was just as pale. Their captain greeted them with a tired smile, when Yugyeom let himself fall to his knees, his hands flew to Jinyoung’s side, pressing down hard. The older screamed in pain, as it shot through his whole body, making him shoot up in pain. Mark was there right away, pressing him back down hard, his eyes glassy as he tried to look at the place Yugyeom was still pressing his hands _into_ him. Jinyoung took haggard breaths, trying to calm down.

Soon, Youngjae slid next to him by his head, his smile thin as he pushed some strands out of his face: “It’s not as bad as it looks, Hyung. I am sure, we will get you patched up right away. I-“ Youngjae paled instantly, seeing all the blood oozing out between Yugyeom’s big hands, who was basically trying to hold Jinyoung together, voice thick as he swallowed hard. While his friends tried to somehow stop the flowing blood, their captain felt light-headed. He was dying, but he didn’t feel any fear or even too bad about it. He was harboring only one regret, but it felt as old as time now. To his surprise, Jaebeom’s face appeared on his other side, away from the gaping hole, at least what it felt like. Jaebeom’s eyes were scared, full of worry: “Jinyoung-ah, _why_?”

The older chuckled, making him suck in a painful breath, his voice was hoarse with pain: “Didn’t want you to become a puddle on my ship. Who do you think cleans up after you?” Jinyoung was reminded of their last conversation, where he asked him seriously about the wine incident. His ‘Why?’ sounded the same, a mix of confusion and anger. Still, Jinyoung saw a depth, that surprised him. Jaebeom had changed over time, he acted less like a child, he started to _care_. Jinyoung felt sadness wash over him, grief gripping at his heart. He had been so close, that it physically hurt to leave like this now. Why hadn’t he reached his goal? Why was he always only failing? Jinyoung had given everything for this. Leaving his steady life behind, roaming through dark streets and committing crimes for months, until he found what he was looking for. It had been so hard, so lonely.

He couldn’t give up. His body was starting to feel numb, his legs barely moving now. He looked up into Jaebeom’s face, his eyes full of unshed tears, making his vision blurry: “Hyung, I will die.” The boy shook his head, reaching for his hand, his voice was thick with sadness: “No, Jinyoung-ah. You are not dying…Chan. I talked to him just now, he is fine. His hand will have ugly scars, but he smiled. He said, he never stopped believing in me, he was just angry and sad. He will be fine and so will you, Jinyoungie.” The name made Jinyoung break down finally, cry loudly. He let go of everything, his composure, his feelings, everything. Gripping Jaebeom’s hand harder, he swallowed: “No, I won’t…I am dying, Jaebeommie. I won’t be fine, I was never fine to begin with. My heart is dying from all this pain, Hyung. Still, I can’t let go of this, of you. So, _please?_ ”

The boy’s eyes shimmered with fresh tears as he slowly realized, that Jinyoung didn’t talk about his physical injuries. Jaebeom had asked himself often, why the young pirate captain was always looking so utterly sad since he had seen him for the first time. As if his heart had been ripped out, when he was still breathing and surrounded by friends. Without another word, Jinyoung reached for his own neck, following the silver band to the locket hanging off it. He let his fingers caress it for a second, mouthing the word engraved into it, before he opened his eyes and ripped it off his neck. Jaebeom’s eyes widened, but Jinyoung clutched the locket looking for his hand to put it in. Jaebeom gripped the metal hard, when Jinyoung closed his eyes again, looking really tired by now. “Open it”, he said, not looking up. The boy looked curiously down at his own hands, his own thumb now going over the fine engravings “Infinity” it said when he put a little pressure at the right place, making it flip open with a ‘click’.

Inside were a folded paper and the tiniest vial he had ever seen in his life and that’s surprising, since Jaebeom knew enough fairies living in the tiniest houses on the island. He looked at Jinyoung, whose tears had not stopped streamed down, but he gave him a small nod and Jaebeom unfolded the little paper first. His breath stopped, his eyes widening in shock. It was a small photo, old judging by its state. But it was the picture, that made Jaebeom tremble: “That’s me.” Jinyoung smiled at him, his face lighting up for the first time in a long. He nodded happily: “Yes, that’s you…and me.” Jaebeom was still trying to wreck his brain. It didn’t make any sense, The Jaebeom on the picture looked exactly like him, but different. His hair was a little shorter and his wide grin happy as his face was pressed against a younger Jinyoung one’s. Squished faces as they laughed into the camera, full of joy.

Jaebeom closed the photo slowly, his mind aching not just from the fall. Jinyoung had called him Hyung more than once now, was it just the just blood loss? His eyes were staring intently at Jinyoung trying to figure out too many things at once, he settled with the most burning question on his mind: “Who are you?” The pirate captain’s face fell, his smile a grimace. What had he expected? It was not like he would suddenly remember magically, unless… “Jaebeom-hyung, the vial. Drink it.” The boy was staring as if he had gone crazy, his eyes flicking back and forth between Jinyoung’s face and the tiny vial between his fingers. It must have been not more than three drops, but the color was terrifying. A deep violet, swirling even as he didn’t move his hand. Jinyoung’s voice grew more urgent as his mind faltered. He could feel the huge blood loss with every drop now. He wouldn’t stay conscious for much longer. It had to be now.

To Jinyoung’s chagrin, the boy pushed the things back into his hands, shaking his head: “I can’t. I am sorry, Jinyoung-ah, but I won’t. I don’t understand all of this, but I feel like this will make me different, right?” The elder shook his head, even as his friends held him down, cursing. He tried to collect all that was left of him, starting to beg desperately: “Please, don’t. I can’t do this anymore. It won’t make you change, you will be fine. It will be better, if you drink it, Jaebeom-ah.” Jaebeom smiled, his features softer now: “Really? It will make everything better?” Jinyoung swallowed his own lie from Jaebeom’s lips. He was too far to care about such things as lies anymore, so he nodded weakly: “Don’t you trust me? We are men, right?” 

A sharp pain shot through Jaebeom’s mind. A ringing, he couldn’t shake off, making him suck in a short breath as his eyes filled with tears. Jinyoung’s lips were turning blue as his breath became more shallow, but he didn’t give up: “Hyung…please…” His eyes fluttered from the effort to keep them open, needing to convince the other to do as he said. Jaebeom’s eyes flickered back to the vial as a small smile played around his lips, a single tear escaping his eye. “You are still such a bad liar, Jinyoungie. You haven’t changed at all.” Without another word, he pulled the cork off and let the drops fall onto his tongue. It tasted like nothing at first and Jaebeom looked down to tell Jinyoung so, but the other was still. He reached for him, but his face was cold. The boy felt his heart freeze, when a cry broke out on Jinyoung’s other side. Yugyeom was drenched in blood, that wasn’t his, looking like he had bathed in it.

Jaebeom blinked a few times, until his mind registered, that it was Jinyoung’s. It was his blood, nearly all of it. He wanted to scream, to yell, do anything, but his hand reached out again, taking the photo out of Jinyoung’s fist, which opened nearly on its own accord. A sharp pain, like he was being electrocuted, shocked his whole body. He opened his mouth to scream in pain, but only spit blood, the vial in his hand breaking nearly inaudible. The last thing Jaebeom saw, before his mind blacked out, was two faces squished together. Joyous and carefree.

\------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The prices, we pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamamoo makes an appearance 👀
> 
> Last Chapter.  
> Got longer than I expected. Hope it turned out fine :D

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_It had taken Jinyoung ten months of hard work, smuggling, trespassing, blackmailing and worse, until he had reached the shabby little local in front of him. Three informants had gone lost, trying to find, what Jinyoung had tasked them with. A woman, he had looked for since forever now. At least it felt like it. He had put all his money, time and efforts into this, hoping and praying, that he would soon find, what he had lost once. He pulled his hood lower, hiding most of his face as he stepped forward. The door had no bell, so he tried the door, which jingled with his entrance. The interior was confusing. A mix of an antique little shop and a café, not really one or the other completely._

_Jinyoung looked around expecting shady people to jump out any second, trying to rob or kidnap him. He wiped the cape of his hood down, the shop too dark for his comfort, when he heard someone clear their throat. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he surely didn’t expect to find a young and beautiful woman with twinkling eyes, mischief and trickster written all over her face. She swung her hips purposefully, while Jinyoung watched her coldly. It took some minutes, until she let out an exasperated sigh, giving him a sign to follow. She turned around only when they had reached a small wooden door, he would have to stoop down low to enter._

_He came to a stop, when she put a hand onto his chest, invading his personal space as she leaned her lips towards his ear: “Be careful, Prince Charming. Everything has its price and you surely don’t want to pay with this” she tapped right over the place, where his heart was located “They are not worth it, believe me. Been there, done that. All you will be left with is a broken heart and a traded soul. Hades doesn’t bargain.” He leaned back as far as possible without stepping back, watching her hazelnut colored eyes. In another situation, Jinyoung would have categorized her as a femme fatale, mesmerizing and beautiful, leaving a trail of broken hearts. Still, he could see the sadness in her eyes. The result of her own heart being broken into thousands of pieces by love. His eyes watched her intently, until she stepped aside fast._

_“I am Jinyoung.” He didn’t know why, but there was this feeling of not wanting to let their meeting go to waste. Instead of laughing or ignoring him, the woman turned back around, reaching her hand out: “Your name fits you well, Jinyoung-ah. The name’s Moonbyul. Wish, I could say ‘nice to meet you’, but we both know better. You are not here by choice, so good luck. You will need it.” Jinyoung gave her a short bow, before the door was opened, and he stepped inside. The interior of the room reminded him of all the witchcraft and alchemy books he had read the past two years. He hoped, they would be of some help, now that it was getting serious._

_“Regrets and disbelief will make him fall. He needs to fall in order to rise again as his true self.” Jinyoung had faltered at the words, memorizing them, but getting more confused than ever. “It sounds like I have to hurt him. I won’t, there must be another way!” He had argued with the long-haired woman, who just sat at her low table, watching him blankly. “You wanted to know how, not what it would cost. So, take it or leave it, but it may be your only chance and_ _honestly, the success rate is pretty low with this one, too.” Jinyoung had to clench his teeth, so his temper wouldn’t take over. It had brought him enough trouble in his 18 years, making him gain lots of different and useful experiences, but he had also been on the brink of making his last mistake more than once, too._

_“Let’s say, I make him ‘fall’, like you say, even though I don’t even know what exactly this means at this point. But let’s say, I do it: What then? This place you described, ‘Neverland’, sounds really dangerous and getting there is like spinning a wheel of luck. This is all insane enough, but what do I do then? Will he just remember, when he chose, he is better off without knowing? Will he even recognize me? Trust me?” The woman flicked her tongue at his impatience, another negative trait of his, he couldn’t shake off. Jinyoung leaned back with an annoyed huff as the woman got up to get something._

_She came back with a small box, opening it without any announcement, Jinyoung was about to grab the glasses, he didn’t have. It was so_ tiny _. Three vials of different colors, but she picked the most curious looking one, holding it between her thumb and index finger: “There it is.” Jinyoung was not convinced, staring at her, waiting for an explanation, when she sat back. “Listen boy, this whole plan_ is _crazy and may cost your life, but it’s your only option at this point. You can’t bring a kid back from Neverland, who doesn’t want to. It has to be willingly and by choice. Also,” she moved the vial under the lights, making it shine and swirl in different shades of violet, not looking truly trustworthy._

_“Don’t look at me like that! This little thing may save your life. It is a potion, ‘to bring back, what was lost’, that’s what it does. Three drops, that’s all I have. You have to use all of it, so it takes effect. I will give it to you, because the price you paid is higher than what I can give you otherwise and you know the rule of alchemy.” Jinyoung nodded, because it was the first and basic rule: “Equivalent exchange. In order to get something, something of the same value needs to be exchanged.” She nodded in delight: “You are a smart little one, aren’t you? Well, so I give this to you, because you paid with your soul, but then again, I can only give you coordinations and some important advices. This will bring balance to our trade, Jinyoung-ah. Also, because I am a little sad of you giving your soul for something, that might not even work, adults have never made it to Neverland and back alive before. So, see this as a second chance to get your soul back once you realized how useless this whole endeavor is.” She winked conspiringly at him as she handed him the tiny vial._

_Jinyoung reached out but looked into her deep eyes, before moving his fingers: “It’s not useless. You wouldn’t understand, but I don’t need a soul, if I can’t bring him back at all. Dying or having no soul are of no worth to me, but this could help my friends someday, so I appreciate it. Still, your little potion will be useless for me.” He took another glance at the tiny thing, before he reached for the locket hanging off his neck. “Infinity”, but he truly hoped it wouldn’t take him that long to find and bring his Hyung back, when he slipped it inside. He took his time asking and getting as much information as possible, before he finally got up with a deep bow, bidding the witch farewell. She sighed in exasperation: “You know, it’s really a waste to let you go like this. You are not just a pretty face, but cunning and smart. Would make a great wizard, but…I can see it in your eyes. The darkness. I won’t be able to change your mind, no matter, what I say or do, so go. At least, you made the trade with me, unlike the ones, like that old, burning geezer or others, I am honoring our laws and rules, little Jinyoung. I really wish you success in this. Farewell.” He gave her a small smile, apologizing as he bowed one last time and left the way he had come inside. Moonbyul was not there anymore, so he left without bidding her farewell, nearly feeling sad at it._

_He got into a carriage soon, pulling his phone out. His call was picked up after the second ring, even before the other could greet him, he took a deep breath: “Jackson, I found it. I know how to bring Hyung back, I am on my way.”_

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

“You should have drunk the damn potion yourself, you idiot.” Mark sounded angry and annoyed at the same time, which was usually a really dangerous combination, but Jinyoung couldn’t care less. He wasn’t even awake for two minutes after god knows how many days or weeks of unconsciousness and the first thing he woke up to, was his friend giving him a lecture on how to first take care of yourself, bleeding to death and _then_ the ones around yourself. The younger one, looked around, trying to make out, where they had placed him, but the room was unfamiliar. His head was still giving him a bad headache, but the pain had subdued enough, that he tried to get up. “Don’t you fucking dare to pull at the stitches, you are lying down or I will knock you out for good measure. A concussion is better than reopening a deep wound, that nearly made you bleed to death!”

Jinyoung groaned not just at the shooting pain from his side, but Jackson’s loud voice feeling like it could split his skull open any second now. He let himself fall back, wetting his lips: “How long…have I been out? What…happened?” The question sounded like: Why am I not just dead? but his two friends just snorted at his seemingly ungrateful way to appreciate them saving his life. Jackson took a seat near his bed, sighing heavily: “A week. Well, not much, I guess? You were out cold, blood loss was too much. Gyeom started crying like you were actually dead and not unconscious. With snot and all, gross. Jaebeom drank some weird thing and acted weird right away, but we were busy keeping you from crossing the bridge, so we only realized, when he was starting to scream, that something was wrong. Man, I have never seen someone scream so much. He was out cold too after some seconds, so we let him, thinking it was the stress. Put him into the captain’s cabin, because he wasn’t the one bleeding to fucking death.

Hyunjin was sleeping, by the way, your bed must be really comfy…really need to get one too, I am kinda sick of hammocks. Where was I? Oh, right: Hyunjinnie saw Jaebeom and nearly fainted, told him he was fine and he took it, getting on deck, where all his fellow stray kids were and he was so happy, they came to pick him up! Can you believe it? I mean, Chan nearly shot you, thinking you locked his precious Jinnie up in a dark cell and not in your cabin, where he had better food than us, your poor crew. Mutiny is still a thing, just so you know. And…wait, lost my thread. Oh, yeah: Hyunjin saw Chan being injured and nearly fainted again, but what gave him the last kick was you! He saw you and all the blood and was knocked out right away. Started crying badly later, about his beloved Jinyoung-hyung. So, we brought you inside, letting the kids roam around BamBam and Youngjae being on watch over them. As the good doctor, I am, I wanted to check on all of you fools being out cold and when I

walked into your cabin, there was this _man_ lying on your bed, rolled up in your blanket, drooling onto your pillow, hair over his face and I went fully crazy pirate shit and he woke up, jumping up, running outside. Jaebeom was nowhere in sight, so I followed him and then it was hilarious! He looked so intimidating, that the kids went into fight mode and jumped onto him, cursing and threatening him. He got scared and was about to run away, but instead of running towards the plank or small boats, he jumped into the water! Can you believe it? It was freaking cold, how do I know? He couldn’t swim, of course. Amazing Jackson saved his life. But, listen! He was so confused and it was kinda _cute,_ while his body was just _hot,_ damn those wide shoulders, but then I saw his face and my eyes nearly fell out. He pushed his hair back and damn, he was _handsome_ , but that’s not the point! Jinyoung-ah, he has _twin moles_. Right over his left eye and he looked so familiar and yet strange.”

Jinyoung was overwhelmed, Jackson’s story too fast and too much at once, but he had listened intently. His head was throbbing by now, but his ears perked up at all the info. It took some seconds, silence following, for him to realize, what Jackson was implying, when it all crashed together like a puzzle’s picture only making sense after the last piece was fitting. An adult male. Twin moles. Jaebeom. He threw his blankets off and started to run, ducking away, when Mark was trying to catch him, him and Jackson calling after him. Ignoring the pull and pain in his body, Jinyoung sprinted forward barefooted. He was greeted by dusk as the sun was setting. He needed a moment to orientate himself on the ship’s deck, when he realized he was at the actual infirmary. Unlike him, Jackson had finished his medical school, being an actual doctor.

Jinyoung turned left, starting to run again, his body aching. Still, it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart and missing soul. He was nearly at the steps of the captain’s cabin, when his head throbbed even worse than before. He lost his footing, falling to one side. Jinyoung was ready to greet the planks beneath him, when a pair of strong arms stopped his fall abruptly. They wound around the healthy side of his waist, careful of his wounds, pulling him back up. It wasn’t dark enough, but Jinyoung could have sworn, that he could see nothing else, but those piercing eyes so close to his, staring into them. He was about to step back and thank him, when recognition hit him hard. It made his breath hitch, but he couldn’t be wrong. _Impossible, with those eyes._ His voice was hoarse, threatening to break into a sob as his trembling hands reached up into the other’s hairline at his temples. “Jaebeommie?”

His answer came in the form of a hearty laugh as the other pulled back a little with a sigh: “Shouldn’t you call me Hyung, Jinyoungie? I am now- I mean, I am still older than you. Took you long enough to wake up!” Jinyoung swallowed the lump in his throat to smile brightly, eyes twinkling with tears: “You are right, Jaebeom-hyung. Nearly forgot. You…look different.” They were standing as close as ever, even though they were not touching anymore. It was fascinating how familiar he looked, yet so foreign. Jaebeom looked down at his shoes, laughing again: “You are barefooted. Seems like you couldn’t wait to see me?” The question sounded more hopeful than cocky, making Jinyoung shake his head.

He sighed heavily, feeling the tiredness take over now: “You wouldn’t believe how long I have waited. So long, I nearly gave up in the end, but here you are. How do you feel?” The elder looked into his eyes, searching: “Honestly, I don’t know. I had a week now to get used to everything. My mind hasn’t changed much, even though I see things differently now. My body got bigger, need to get used to it or my head will be deformed from hitting the doorframes so often. Lastly, the flying. I will really miss not being able to fly anymore…” Jinyoung listened with bright eyes, his smile faltering at the end: “I am sorry, I lied to you. It changed everything.” The other shook his head, still grinning brightly: “No need to. You might have been unconscious, but I knew you were lying, Captain. You were never good at it.”

The younger watched him carefully: “Do you remember everything? I mean the times back in Seoul? Your old home, your friends...me?” The answer was hesitant: “I am not sure. I remember stuff, like you and Jackson playing pranks on Yugyeom. Or, when I had to come pick you up, because you had gotten lost only some blocks away from your home. But, those are just fragments, pieces, that don’t fit perfectly. Some are only dreams, others feel more real than this. It’s not too bad though? I think I could use a reset after everything.” Instead of feeling relieved, Jinyoung’s heart beat faster at those words, he was slightly panicking. What did he mean? Did he want to leave again? Start anew somewhere else without all of them? Somewhere, Jinyoung couldn't follow to anymore?

Jaebeom seemed to sense his mood as he reached for his hand, to calm him down: “Don’t worry, I am not leaving…again. I may not remember, why or when exactly I left, but we wouldn’t be here, if I hadn’t. I was thinking more of exploring, seeing things, visiting new places. And what else would be better for that than a pirate ship? How about it, Captain? Room for another crew member on your ship?” Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief: “Are you being serious? Another crew member? I was captain long enough, nearly died at least twice. Honestly, I am so done with this position, so it’s nice of you to offer taking over the captain’s role. I will still assist you though as your first mate, don’t want to see you sink this ship anytime soon." Jaebeom’s eyes lit up at his words, when he turned away to look over the ship, that was his now. He had a place to call his, finally.

Jaebeom shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, when he spoke up again: “Thank you, Jinyoungie, but I still have to ask you one last thing: Chan didn’t want to stay back on Neverland with the Stray Kids. They want to see things, get out and live. So, he asked me, if they could stay on the ship? They would work, of course.” The younger sighed, leaning against the railing as he answered: “It’s your ship now, so it’s your decision, but if you wanna hear my opinion as first mate: We kinda have not enough crew members, so nine new ones sounds really tempting, Captain.” Jaebeom was overwhelmed with so many feelings at once, he reached forward and hugged Jinyoung deeply, hoping he could transfer at least some of his feelings to him: “Thank you, Jinyoungie.” The younger closed his eyes, patting his back, surprised at the width, he wasn’t used to. He had all the time they needed now, though, so he pressed back happily: “Hyung?” The answer was a low hum: “Yeah?” Jinyoung felt like his grin would split his face into two at the way it spread even wider: “Welcome home.”

It was the next morning, they wanted to start sailing, when Mark entered his cabin, closing the door behind him. Jinyoung looked up curiously, but still started to dress for the day. The normally not so talkative Hyung, sighed once, before he spoke up: “When are you going to tell him?” Jinyoung pushed his head through the sweater, puffing out air as he casually answered: “I don’t know what you are talking about, Hyung. Is breakfast ready? I am starving!” Mark stood up, walking right in front of him, leaning close to his face: “Park Jinyoung, don’t pretend you don’t know what I am talking about. Do you really want me to speak it out? You sold your soul. For him and this whole rescue mission and now you are all pretending like this is the happily ever after of your fairytale? Hell no. Jinyoung-ah, what are we going to do now?” The younger looked at his reflection in the mirror, not wanting to face him: “I don’t know, Hyung. I just know it’s the first time in nearly 8 years, I feel like living. I want to live, with all of you. So, this is more terrifying for me than any of you. I never felt this alive and hopeless at the same time.

My soul is not really gone…it’s bound to this ship, so I think we will be fine for now. Don’t ask me about tomorrow, when today is this beautiful. We will figure it out somehow, we always have. Now, let’s get something to eat.” Mark left his head hanging. He wasn’t as enthusiastic about the whole thing, like Jinyoung, but he trusted him. With a heavy sigh, he pushed off the wall and followed him. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should take tomorrow, when it’s actually there and not fear it already. He just really hoped for their happy ending this time.

fin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone get the little implication of "Hercules" in this?  
> No?  
> Okay, I will just leaave it...


End file.
